1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to video monitors for vehicles such as automobiles and the like and relates more particularly to supporting means for such monitors.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
More frequently vehicles are being designed to accommodate video monitors, such as TFT LCD screens and the like designed to enable passengers to watch television programs, prerecorded tapes or DVDs, or to play video games, or even to access the Internet during a trip. Currently, such video monitors come in different sizes, 5″, 5.6″, 7″, etc., and they may be mounted in the sun visor, the dash or on the ceiling, but most commonly are supported behind or in the rear of the headrest of the front seats to entertain or educate passengers seated in the rear seats.
Currently available supports for such video monitors are either factory-installed or difficult and expensive to incorporate as an after-market item.
Moreover, such video monitors are often fixed in position in the vehicle, and generally difficult or impossible to remove. Thus, they commonly remain with the vehicle when the driver and passengers leave the vehicle, making them attractive targets for theft.